


Too Close

by Dickbutt



Series: Dickbutt Writes Again [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gender Neutral, NOT polyamorous, Near Death Experiences, Other, Post-Battle, Undercover Mission, desperate kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickbutt/pseuds/Dickbutt
Summary: Simply: Hanzo and Genji reacting appropriately to some close calls.Separate chapters.





	1. Hanzo

**Author's Note:**

> Original request: Desperate, "I almost lost you/We barely made it out of that fight alive" kisses with Hanzo and Genji? (Not a polyamorous request.)
> 
> Originally posted together at: [Dickbutt Writes Again](http://dickbutt-writes-again.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

While it only bore positive messages so far, every bit of chatter over the comm – sparse as it gradually became – sent a violent spike of nerves through Hanzo’s heart. He was so sure, so _certain_ , that the next word would be of your discovery, that you’d been discovered – captured – _killed_ ; he was near sick with worry. It was nonsense, he knew. You were more than capable enough for the mission you’d been given.

Then you gave the news.

“There’s another mole.”

His heart stuttered, the majority of your message drowned out by his mind already playing over a thousand bad-ending scenarios, his worst fears realized.

“Or, I don’t know, I think there is. If they thought it was me I’d be long gone by now but, shit… I have to get out of here, I got a bad feeling about –“

Hanzo yelled your name as soon as the line went quiet. The comm crackled with static for several seconds before your voice cut back in.

“-tty reception, for fuck’s – oh! Hey can you guys still hear me?”

You would be the death of him.

Plans were made to get you out as soon as possible – much to his endless approval, but not soon enough for him. Every second you remained behind enemy lines brought you closer to danger.

“I’ll be in contact to rendezvous for extraction.”

“Stay safe,” said Winston, giving voice to what he couldn’t bring himself to say out loud.

The extraction, like a nightmare come to life, did not go as planned.

Talon was well aware of their presence, if not the identity of the spy – _spies_ – in their midst, and a firefight broke out not shortly after their landing. You’d made no attempt at radio contact in the hours before, and Hanzo fought like hell to find you, to ensure your safety. But just like a nightmare, things could only get worse, and just as the tide of battle began to turn, the base went up in flames.

The sound that came from him was inhuman. Against all reason he broke from the fight and ran straight for the destroyed building to the distant sound of his teammates shouting for him. It didn’t matter; all that mattered was finding you. He knew it, he knew something was bound to happen, he should’ve kept a closer eye on the mission, should have convinced you not to go, anything to prevent –

A figure loped from the wreckage, directly toward him and not toward the waning battle. His mind still spun between his anguished fears and the reality that became quickly apparent. You stood before him, covered in soot and scratches, but alive. Weary, but alive. He stood in stunned silence, almost disbelieving. He watched your face immediately brighten and fill with energy the moment you saw him, and you ran to him, smiling.

“The other, they- ” you started laughing, a little uncontrollably, likely from adrenaline “- wow, they… they must’ve been in much deeper than I was, base looked rigged to explode for we- ”

Your startled yelp was swallowed into Hanzo’s mouth as he dragged you to him, your hands hanging in the air where you’d raised them in alarm. His fingers pressed against your face – shaking, nearly – cradling your cheeks, sliding up to card through your disheveled hair. Once you’d recovered from the shock of his sudden fervor, you returned the gesture with equal enthusiasm – if a bit subdued from exhaustion.

He refused to release you even as the single, long kiss dissolved into numerous shorter – though no less intense – ones, with hardly a breath between them. After a long period he finally relented, though his hands remained on your face, thumbs stroking your cheeks as he breathed heavily through his nose.

“Do _not_ do that to me again.”

Your hands came up, not to push him away, but to rest reassuringly on his tense forearms. The gentle brush of your fingertips rose the hair on the back of his neck. You shook your head, grin lopsided.

“Oh come on, you worry too much, it’s not like anything bad actually – ”

He kissed you again, harsh and fast, to silence you. Then twice more for good measure. His arms shook, but something in him warmed at the way you stared with wide-eyed wonder. He cleared his throat softly.

“Never. Again.”

His grip on you slackened just enough for you to turn your head and brush your lips against the heel of his hand. He closed his eyes, his tension uncoiling rather than snapping.  You were safe and back with him. It was all he’d wanted.


	2. Genji

Silence fell over the battlefield, in measures rather than all at once, as victory went from an encroaching possibility to an assurance. The surviving enemy forces had retreated, and through the scattered remnants emerged Overwatch’s strike force, battered but breathing.

You gazed out across the dusty, rubble-strewn battleground, shouts echoing in the distance, but with no urgency to them; no threat of danger. You sighed, and limped in an arbitrary direction, no particular goal in mind, but a desire. You’d been separated from Genji early on in the mayhem, and though you’d maintained minimal contact over your communicators, you still worried about what had happened on his end, and where he was.

Just as you were about to test if your line was still functional, a figure dotted in glowing green made way directly toward you. You sighed with visceral relief at seeing him.

“Genji!”

At the sound of you calling his name, his pace increased and in an instant he was at your side. Though you couldn’t see his face, you could read his posture well enough, and he was just as relieved as you were. A small puff of steam left the vents in his shoulders as his hands hovered around you.

“Are you injured?”

You huffed a laugh, still trying to catch your breath, and leaned on him, his frame easily bearing you despite his exhaustion.

“No, just… I’m worn out, but… No, I’m okay.” Your hand traced from his shoulder, down his harm, to his hand, which twined automatically with yours. “Did they hurt _you_?”

He released your hand with a delicacy that belied his exhaustion and took you slowly into a full embrace. You rocked gently in his arms to the sound of his weary chuckle.

“I am unharmed.” He stepped back and chuckled when you stumbled to stay in his hold, but caught you regardless. “And you are a terrible liar.”

You huffed, but relented, admitting your actual condition and allowed Genji to check you for further damage. You sat together in the rubble, the cyborg’s hand resting on your injured leg. His fingers tensed, clenching and unclenching against the limb, and it went on for long enough in silence that you grew worried. Your hand reached up to touch the side of his neck, which caused him to stiffen and relax within the same breath.

“Genji?”

“…I was afraid,” he admitted. His hand gripped your thigh. “When you did not answer my calls, I thought…”

Well, that certainly answered the question on whether or not your comm was working. You sighed and leaned further into him, resting your head on his shoulder, your hand splayed over his chest. Were it not for the plating, you were certain you’d be able to feel his heartbeat.

“Well, you hide it well enough,” you joked, trying to make light of the situation, especially since all immediate danger had passed. But you apparently struck a nerve, given your companion’s reaction.

Genji lifted his hand from your leg and you frowned, sitting up from him. His expression was indiscernible as always behind his visor, but as he fixed you with his green gaze, you felt something in the atmosphere shift. The hand he’d once rested on your leg lifted to a space just behind his jaw, and you heard the sound of a locking mechanism hissing. You gave a start in shock; he’d never felt the need to, and you’d never pushed him before, but… You opened your mouth to protest but were stunned into further silence by the sight of intense amber eyes boring into you.

It was almost too much information to take in at once – his piercing stare, the damage done to him years ago, the worry creased into his expression. Before you could fully process any of it, Genji had pulled you to him and slanted his mouth against yours. The kiss was ungainly, likely from years of being out of practice, with bumping noses and too much teeth, but imperfect as it was, it allowed you to feel the raw emotion that Genji had been holding in for longer than you could realize.

Your hand on his face startled him out of whatever state he’d gotten himself into, and he yanked himself back, panting. You’d barely felt the roughness of the skin there before he’d taken your hand and pulled it away. His face darkened with blood and you pointedly looked away, however much you wanted to continue staring at him. You also wanted to kiss him more. …A lot more. But more than anything, you wanted him to feel secure in being open with you, something you’d been trying to get across to him for months.

The hand holding yours slowly relinquished its grip and your fingertips gently traced over years-old scars, almost reverently. Genji sighed and leaned into the gentle pressure. You remained like this, content, until the team came to collect you.


End file.
